To Live A Normal Life
by DemonVampyrWolf
Summary: All she wanted was to live the life of a normal person. Will she have that chance in this new world? Can she keep her powers a secret? Will she find love while she’s at it? Read and find out! This is my first story so please be nice. R & R.
1. Arrival

Hi Minna~~

Story: To Live a Normal Life

Pairing: Zelos/Lloyd/OC – YAOI - DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ –

Rated M for lemons in later chapters

Summary: All she wanted was to live the life of a normal person. Will she have that chance in this new world? Can she keep her powers a secret? Will she find love while she's at it? Read and find out! This is my first story so please be nice. R & R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Tales of Symphonia, it all belongs to Namco.

* * *

_**To Live a Normal Life**_

_**Prologue**_

My name is Lily. I am one of the four owners of the Earth. I am the Demon Lady of the Austral-Asia Pacific and my elements are Darkness and Ice. I am the strongest of the four owners and am called the "Demon of a thousand faces". But being the owner of part the world is getting boring. Everyone knows who I am, does everything I ask. Everyone sees me as: Lily, the Demon Lady of the Austral-Asia pacific. No one sees me as simply "Lily". For once, just once, I wanted to be in a world where no one knows me as the "all important owner". So, I decided to use a power I hadn't used before. The power to move between _worlds. _Into a world where I wasn't known for my powers, where I wasn't known at all. I was aiming for a world adjacent to ours where stories of a heroic group working tirelessly to reunite their two worlds, Tethe'alla and Sylvarant, were born. Of course everyone just believed it to be a legend and nothing more but was real. Very much so. I longed to go there. So when I used the ancient magic, it was a power so strong, it almost knocked me out 5 seconds in, but I held on. And the last thing I felt was pain. Intense pain. Then, the world, _my _world, went black.

_**Chapter 1 – Arrival - Lily's POV**_

_Ugh… Where… where am I? Why is it so loud?_

Hey? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes to try finding the source of the voice. My vision swam and my head hurt. I groaned in pain.

"Hey, are you in pain?" _It's too loud… My head hurts too much for it to be this loud…_

"Too loud…" I mumbled, clenching my eyes shut against the bright light "My head… It hurts…" I groaned again and I pushed back against the wall I was leaning against to get myself up.

"Hey, whoa, you shouldn't get up" the mysterious voice said. _It's too loud…_

I got half way when the already weak strength I had vanished. I collapsed, falling forward into something warm. I suddenly felt like sleeping. It sounded like a _very_ good idea…

Normal POV

Zelos whistled a catchy tune as he strolled the streets of Tethe'alla's capital city, Meltokio. He had just arrived back from visiting the Sybak Research Academy. Zelos was glad he needn't wear the Cruxis Crystal any longer, but he is still required to take it in for check-ups every once and while. Even though he doesn't have the role as Chosen any more, he still has the social status and ranking. And being second to the King, Zelos is free to use the unused parts of the castle. Zelos and his boyfriend, Lloyd, gladly accepted this offer and now share a room in the deep, quiet part of the castle.

As Zelos walked up the stairs leading to the noble's area and the castle entrance, he pondered on how long Lloyd would be. When Zelos reached the top of the stairs, the sky darkened and a gale force wind blew flecks of ice around dangerously, threatening to stab Zelos. People around him began to scream and cry in fright.

"What's happening?!"

"Ahhh! Miko-sama(1), what's going on?"

Just as quickly as it started, the wind stopped and sky returned to its baby blue colour.

"What the…" Zelos glanced around to make sure everyone was alright. A thump Zelos' right made him turn, and laying there, in a crumpled heap, was a young woman. Zelos, desperately trying to ignore how hot she was, ran over to her. He lowered onto his knee and craned his neck to see her face.

"Hey? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" he questioned, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Hey, are you in pain?" he tried again. At this point, Zelos pretty was close to freaking out. This girl did not look like she was okay. She mumbled something. He leaned forward so could hear.

"Too loud…" '_Too loud'_? What? What does she mean '_too loud_'? "My head… it hurts" she groaned again. Her hands began to pat the wall behind her, as if she were trying to get a grip on something.

'_She must be trying to get up!_'

"Hey, whoa, you shouldn't get up" Zelos warned, standing with her, his arms out ready to catch her should she fall. The mysterious girl barely got half way before collapsing forward into Zelos' chest. He picked her up bridal style and noticed that she had fallen unconscious.

'At least she's pretty' he thought. Zelos sighed and made his way to the chambers that he and Lloyd shared.

* * *

Well there you have it!!! What do you think? The chapters will get longer as the story goes on.

– In this case Miko-sama means Chosen

Thanks for reading minna~! Don't forget to review!! See you next time!! Ja~


	2. Explanations

_**Chapter 2 – Explanations - Lily's POV**_

Warmth. That's what I awoke to. It was like being wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I don't want to ever leave… Leave where? I gasped sharply and sat up with a jolt. My vision swam so I held my head in my hands, groaning into them. I jumped when I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?" an overly cheerful voice said in my ear.

The voice from before… I slowly turned my head to see a man with long crimson red hair and beautiful blue eyes. I gasped as I realised who he was.

'_Zelos… Wilder!? So then… I made it to Tethe'alla? And if Zelos is here then I must've gone to Meltokio…! The power actually worked!'_ He sat next to me. I looked behind him to see his pink coat and gloves hanging on a chair beside the fireplace then back at him. When he wasn't wearing his gloves, you could see his muscle-toned arms and without the coat, you could see more of his torso through his _thin_,black tank top...

"Like what you see?" he teased, flicking a mischievous lock of hair behind his shoulder. I chose to ignore this. But it didn't stop me from blushing…

"You're… Zelos Wilder" I breathed in awe, a smile growing on my face.

"The one and only" I think he expected me to say "the Chosen" but who wants to be called "the Chosen" all the time?

"So how does one simply appear, slumped against the wall, in the middle of a freak ice storm?" he queried out the blue, his hand dropping from my shoulder.

"Ice… storm?"

"Yeah. I got really dark all of a sudden and ice started blowing everywhere. It was over in like 5 seconds but when it cleared, you were there, in a spot that had nothing in it moments before. So how does that happen, my little magician? Hm?" he cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

It would've been cute if the situation weren't so horrific.

"Damn…" I cursed, finally looking away from Zelos. I could just see Kratos flying out of the window now with my 'normal person' freedom, waving goodbye as he went…

"Is it such a bad secret that you have to curse?" he cooed, obviously to provoke me.

"Well, no, I was just hoping I wouldn't have to explain who I am to this world as well… _I just want to live as normal person…_" Zelos' grin faded but a light smile remained.

"Now, who would want to live a boring normal life?" he countered, with his fake cheery tone.

"Maybe one such as yourself? Being the Chosen and all and maybe… one such as myself. Someone who's known for her power and status rather than who she is…" that shut him up for a moment.

"'For her power and status'?" he asked, leaning back. "But… if someone had power and status like that in this world then I would know them" he frowned

"That's right. If someone had power like that in _this_ world." I answered grimly. Zelos' eyes widened when he realised what I meant.

"Are you saying there is another world?!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes… Adjacent to this one but neither is able to see the other." I sighed sadly. _What happened in the last world… is going to happen in this one too… I… couldn't keep it a secret…_

"Just like Tethe'alla and Sylvarant…" he murmured, sitting down again "Can your world be joined to ours?" I simply shook my head.

"So then, how did you get here? You mentioned power and status?" he looked at me again.

"Yes. To put it simply, my world has four Owners. I am one of them. Each of us has control over two elements." I explained, bringing my knees up to my chest and leaning my chin on them.

"I'm guessing one of yours is Ice?" I just made a small noise of agreement.

"The other one is Darkness." He simply nodded. I stayed quiet, letting Zelos chew through the information.

"So…" he cleared his throat, disrupting the silence "What's your name?" he asked. I looked up at him to see massive, cheesy grin on his face. I gaped openly at him.

"You're okay with this?!" I asked, incredulous.

"What you do with your life is your choice." He shrugged.

"You won't… You won't tell anyone?"

"I won't if you don't want me too." A grin was my face before I could stop it.

"Thank you…" I murmured. My eyelids were beginning to droop again. _I'm so tired again… _

"Sleep." Zelos suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"You're tired. I can see it. Sleep." He again, gesturing to the bed.

"What about you?" I asked looking at the window. It was dark outside.

"Don't worry," he grinned "the bed is big enough to share" I smiled and lay down, snuggling into the blanket. Zelos smiled and rose off the bed, making his way around the bed towards the bathroom opposite the fireplace.

"Lily" I suddenly said. Zelos stopped and turned around, startled.

"Sorry?"

"My name. It's Lily." Zelos grinned and opened the bathroom door, disappearing inside.

I looked at the window and imagined Kratos poking is head in with a sheepish look on his face. I smiled as my eyelids slowly slid shut. I finally had the chance to have a normal life. Before I fell asleep, I felt a weight on the bed on my left. I turned over and curled into him. When he didn't respond, I worried that I had gone too far. I was about to move away when his arm looped around me. I sighed contentedly and fell into a happy sleep, a smile on my face.

* * *

Hi minna, as promised a slightly longer chapter. The next chappie will be……………………..... Lloyd Irving's debut!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!

Thanks for reading!!! See you next time!!


	3. It Isn't Like That!

_**Chapter 3 – It Isn't Like That! – Normal POV**_

As morning came around, the sun's rays illuminated the room in which Zelos and Lily slept in. Zelos lay on his back, snoring slightly. She lay on his chest, breathing lightly. It looked like the perfect picture. However, the peacefulness of the morning was short-lived.

Lloyd Irving yawned as he slowly made his way down the hallway.

'_I never want to do a night shift again… at least I get to spend the whole day in bed and then maybe…_'

His thoughts trailed to Zelos. It's been almost a month since he and Zelos got together. They were just starting to look for Exspheres but they were lacking money so they decided to come back to Meltokio and rest a while. Lloyd got a job in the city guard. He patrolled around the city walls from early morning to midday. He enjoyed it but some of the days when no monsters came around were really boring. It wasn't long after the snowy night in Flanoir, during the journey of World Regeneration, that they started to realise that they were falling for each other. Lloyd remembered the day got caught in the rain, the day they came out, like it was yesterday.

~*~ Flashback – Third Day of the Exsphere Hunt ~*~

_They were walking along the road towards Meltokio when it started to rain heavily. _

"_Damn!" Zelos cursed "My beautiful hair!"_

_Lloyd just rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand. As they made contact, a spark of electricity ran through them. Zelos bit his lip to control himself from jumping Lloyd right then and there. Little did he know, Lloyd was doing the same thing. A crack of thunder brought their awareness back the situation. Lloyd tugged on Zelos' hand and pulled him through the rain to a tree that stood by the side of the road. _

_They flopped underneath the tree, panting slightly. It was when Zelos shifted they realised that Lloyd was still holding Zelos' hand. Zelos looked down at their hands then up at Lloyd. Lloyd's eyes widened and he tried to let go of Zelos' hand. But as soon as he let go, Zelos grabbed his instead. _

"_Z-Zelos?" he stammered, blushing._

"_I can't hide it anymore. It's driving me Insane. Lloyd, you're just so bright and cheerful and you're the only person in my life who's actually cared about me. Every time you smile at me, I just feel so warm inside. It's been so long since I've felt that kind warmth. Lloyd I... I love you" Zelos stammered, a heavy blush dominating his handsome face._

_If Lloyd's eyes could get any wider, they certainly did. When Lloyd stayed quiet Zelos guessed what his answer was. _

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" Zelos pulled his hand away before moving to stand up. Lloyd vaguely even heard what Zelos said; it was Zelos standing up that brought his awareness back._

" _Wait, Zelos! I wasn't saying no exactly…" _

"_Lloyd… what do you mean?" Zelos dropped down onto one knee beside Lloyd. _

"_What I mean is… I love you too" Zelos stared into Lloyd's chocolate brown eyes, looking for any hint that it was all a lie, a joke, but he found none. He smiled, truly smiled, and began to lean toward the younger man. He was secretly delighted when Lloyd did the same. Their eyes drifted shut as they drew closer. As Lloyd's lips brushed Zelos', Lloyd sighed in bliss and brought his hand up to slowly thread through Zelos' silky red hair and the other to loop around his shoulders. In return, Zelos cupped Lloyd's cheek. Their lips moulded to each others, fitting perfectly like they were made for each other. The kiss was soft, and sweet. Panting slightly, they reluctantly broke apart._

_Lloyd broke the silence first._

"_That was…" he trailed off, unable to find a word to describe how it felt._

"_Amazing" Zelos finished. _

_Lloyd just nodded and leaned his forehead against the redheads shoulder. The Chosen smiled softly and wrapped his arms around the young swordsman. Zelos looked up to the heavens, through the leaves of the tree, and murmured '_Thank you Martel…'

~*~ End of flashback~*~

A light blush dusted Lloyd's cheeks as he made his way to the chambers. He walked in that daze the whole way, nearly bumping into several soldiers. It was almost like nothing could shake him out of it. Almost.

Lloyd froze in the doorway of the chambers. What he saw began a raging swirl of emotions to slowly rise within him.

A stranger woman lay in _their_ bed and Zelos spooned her, his arm around her waist. The emotions grew stronger.

Confusion, hurt, sorrow, anger, betrayed.

Never in his life had he felt this betrayed. Not even when Zelos had handed Colette over to Cruxis. Even then that had been fake.

'He Promised…'

The boy clenched his fists at his sides as he looked down, desperately trying to hold back the tears the sight induced.

'He promised…'

How could Zelos do this to him? Was he bored with him? The more he thought about it, the more he was losing his control over himself.

'He promised…' was all he could think.

"Zelos…" his voice broke "You promised me… You swore to me that you would… stop…" he managed to choke out. As if he heard him, Zelos began to wake. Untangling himself from the sleeping girl next to him, he slowly rose to sit, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He pulled his hand away to see Lloyd standing the doorway, his head down with his hands clenched at his sides.

"Lloyd? Hunny? What are you doing?" Zelos asked confused as to why Lloyd was just standing. The boys head came up at the sound of his lover calling him. Upon seeing that beautiful, angelic face did his control finally break. The tears that he had been trying so hard to hold back flowed freely down his cheeks. Zelos flew off bed and wrapping his arms around the crying boy in front of him. The poor thing was shaking so badly.

"Hunny, what's wrong? What happened?" Zelos coaxed, trying to calm the young swordsman down.

"Don't…" was his only reply.

"Don't what, Hunny?"

"Don't… call me that!" Lloyd yelled roughly pushing Zelos away causing him to stumble backwards before regaining his footing.

"What? You always loved it when I called you Hunny! What on Tethe'alla has made me warrant… this?" he gestured to Lloyd's angry figure.

"Don't play dumb! Or have you seriously already forgotten that there's some women sleeping in _our _bed?!" he growled, pointing to the girl in the bed. Zelos looked back at her before at Lloyd again.

"Lloyd, what are you--" then it clicked.

'He thinks I slept with her!'

"Lloyd, no, it isn't what you think. I didn't sleep with her" Zelos tried in a calm tone, but already knowing that it wasn't going to work.

"I don't want to listen to your lies and excuses! You promised me when we got together that you would stop with the women!" the truth was he really wanted to find any excuse to forgive him but his hurt would allow him to do that. And it was just that made him bring his fist up and throw a punch at Zelos. The magic swordsman easily caught the sloppy punch and used the grip he had on him as leverage to push Lloyd to the ground. He pinned his lover's hands above his head with one hand and used the other to hold himself up.

"That promise still holds. I did _not_ sleep with her." He tried again, his voice hard, looking Lloyd in the eye.

"Bull crap! Why else would she be in our bed?!" he screamed in response as he squirmed underneath Zelos, trying to kick him off.

"If you calm down then I'll be able to tell you! Please Lloyd! I haven't done anything wrong. Please listen to me" Zelos pleaded, desperately trying to get him understand. It must've worked for Lloyd stayed silent.

"Thank you… What happened was--" he was cut by the sound of clanging footsteps and two soldiers appeared in the open doorway.

"Miko-sama, Lloyd-sama, are you alright? We heard yelling" the first soldier asked in a gruff voice.

'How annoying' Zelos thought

"We're fine. Leave us" he growled.

"Yes Miko-sama. Pardon us for the interruption" the second soldiers amended, reaching past the other and closing the door.

"Martel they're annoying…" Zelos grumbled as the door slid shut. Lloyd, momentarily forgotten about their fight, fought the urge to laugh. It didn't last long before is anger and hurt came back full force. Lloyd scowled impatiently.

"Oh! Gomen, gomen. They just annoy me so much" he took a moment to regain his composure "Last night… yes… Now, what happened was…"

* * *

Zelos spent most of the morning explaining what had actually happened. When he finished, he looked up at Lloyd hesitantly.

"I spoke to truth Lloyd" he said upon seeing Lloyd's sceptical expression.

"He's right, Lloyd-kun" said a soft voice. They looked up to see Lily sitting at the bottom of the bed with a sad look on her face.

"See? What else can I do to prove it to you?" Zelos continued, directing gaze back at his now quiet lover.

"If you really a… a "Demon Owner" then show me your ability" Zelos let Lloyd go and sat up, letting him do the same.

"Of course" Lily crawled off the bed to sit next to Lloyd "What is your favourite creature?" she queried with a smile. Lloyd sat there for a moment, the disbelief still etched on his face.

"A cat" he stated, not seriously believing that she could do it. Lily just simply smiled and closed her eyes. The two boys watched in amazement as a black mist began to emanating from her very being, completely obscuring her from view. Just it began, the mist began to dissipate leaving a small black kitten sitting where Lily was.

"In…" Zelos started.

"…credible" Lloyd breathed in awe. The cat stepped forward and rubbed against Lloyd's leg. He reached forward and hesitantly began to scratch behind the black cats ears.

"Ah…" it sighed "That feels so nice…" both swordsmen jumped in surprise at the voice.

"Lily-Chan?" Zelos called. The kitten looked up at him.

"Yes?" Zelos' eyes widened. Her mouth didn't _move_.

"You can still talk even you're like this?" Lloyd asked, running his hand along her sleek back.

"Yep. If it makes you more comfortable, I can stay like this?" she offered, staring up at Lloyd now. The teen frowned in thought but then he shook his head.

"No… It's okay. I believe both of you now" the frown deepened "I… I'm sorry. For everything I said earlier" the boy hung his head in shame. A finger tipped Lloyd's chin up.

"Lloyd… it's alright. It as to be expected from my hot-headed Hunny" he purred, his lips cocked in a sexy grin that made Lloyd melt.

"Well, I'm okay with it. I don't know about Lily-Chan though…" he amended, looking from the little black kitten to his lover. Lloyd's eyes saddened as he realised he accused her being a slut. A small, soft hand took him by surprise when it cupped his cheek and tilted his head. Lily sat in her human form beside him, her soft brown eyes filled with understanding.

"I am fine. I do not blame you" the boy relaxed when she smiled "Please, do not worry about me" Lloyd returned the smile and turned to Zelos, sliding his arms around the slender neck.

"However," Lily cleared her throat. The two men stiffened at the serious tone "I need a place to stay" they relaxed and pulled apart, smiling at each other.

"You can stay with us" Lloyd said.

"Yeah. I'm sure the bed is big enough to share" Zelos started but upon seeing her shocked face he quickly amended "Or I think I'll to get a cat bed or something like that" his eyes lit up and he stood up began to pace back and forth before them "Yeah! We'll set a little cat area for you, all set with food and water bowls, climbing and scratching towers and a cute little bed and toys! Can't forget the toys…" Zelos mumbled to himself as he walked over to the upper left corner of the room and begin mapping out where everything was going to go. Lily and Lloyd sat there amused, on the floor at the bottom of the bed, watching as Zelos feverishly walked around the room placing an imaginary scratching here or an imaginary bowl there.

"I may be wrong but… is Zelos a cat fanatic?" Lily ventured.

"It isn't like that!" Zelos exclaimed, his cheeks flushed. Lloyd and Lily laughed at Zelos' stammered protests.

I'm sorry it took so long minna!!! Something happened and I lost half of it o.o

But it's here now!! And it's heaps longer as well ^^

If anyone got any ideas for future chapters please share!!

Thanks for reading everyone!! See you next time ^.~

Ja~


End file.
